tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Samael Fontaine
'Samael "Sam" Fontaine '''is the youngest child of the sorceress Remillia Fontaine in the original ''A Children's Anuad, and he is Remillia's and Raphael's brother in ACA's reloaded chapters. He's also known as Sam Fontaine or just Sam for short. Events mentioned Samael "Sam" Fontaine was born to Remillia when she was pushing 50, which was not too strange for someone who had eternal youth. He was cared for by his mother in his earlier life, until someone was willing to adopt him. Sam started using the name "Samuel" as it was more acceptable for Bretons. He learned how to use his fists to fight since a young age, mainly because he enjoyed beating people up. Sam's abilities awoke when he was thirteen. He later clashed with his elder brother Astarael, who cut off his left arm. Sam later traveled Tamriel, using his remaining arm and unique abilities to work as a sellsword, bandit and thug. He generally fed himself by doing missions, stealing or simply taking coin from the broken hands of people he happened to beat up. Sam describes himself as a combination of "Thug, Scholar, Bandit, Sellsword and Thief." Later, Sam would gain a new arm, in the form of a male flame atronach's left arm, which was grafted to him, granting him new powers related to Oblivion and the daedra, which were later lost. Sam accepts himself as a member of the Fontaine Bloodline and is proud of it. Sam later became a scholar at the Mages Guild, specializing in obscure and forbidden magic. ACA Reloaded Sam is the elder brother of both Raphael and Remillia, instead of being Remillia's son. He comes to Skyrim after his two siblings, knowing they were probably incapable of fending for themselves if left to their own devices, especially with Remillia proving to be a handful even if Raphael himself was a dependable person. Sam thus arrives from High Rock to help Raphael manage their younger sister Remillia, and prevent her from causing too much trouble for those around them. He soon begins questing with the others when his overactive sister drags him along for all her various activities and helps them out in various areas. Sam meets his future wife Milie in Windhelm, and they provide back up for Raphael and Remillia. Like his younger brother Raphael, Sam aids the Stormcloaks in fighting the Aldmeri Dominion out of Skyrim, and he also personally planned defensive measures should any other force intervene during the battle. This would prove useful later, after the Great War. Later on, when the full blown Second Great War begins, Sam is one of the generals that aided in crushing the Aldmeri Forces that have entered Skyrim. He is the main strategist involved in the defense of Skyrim from elven invaders, and under his command, they successfully push the Aldmeri forces out of Skyrim. Sam would later accompany Raphael and Remillia to siege Alinor, having stationed other relatives that had arrived from High Rock in Skyrim with Milie to prevent sneak Aldmeri invasions against the province. Once the defeat of the Thalmor came underway, Sam aided his siblings in destroying the remaining enemy forces and rooting out the last of them. Sam himself would later marry his wife Milie, and they would have the twin children Syaran and Celestine Fontaine. Sam himself lives in the Fontaine Mansion with his wife and children. Appearance and personality ACA Original Sam has an innate desire to hurt people, like his original family. He enjoys actually beating people up and is relatively sadistic, although he conceals this beneath his outward facade, which is mostly that of a positive, happy person. Sam is normally very, very neutral on his outlook, which makes him mostly unbiased when interacting with people. He is as prone to doing good as he is to performing evil, so long as he feels that it advantages him. However, unlike his uncle Raphael, Sam rarely thinks that much in terms of a cost benefit analysis, rather, he just does it when he knows it will help him. Sam seems to be well educated and intelligent, since he knows about as much as a scholar when it comes to physical phenomena or magical phenomena, which he can explain with ease most of the time. He enjoys reading books as much as he enjoys stealing the books from the library that he read them in and he has stolen many books. Sam rarely returns the books he "borrows". ACA Reloaded In ACA reloaded, Sam has a distinctly different personality. He's a protective elder brother who watches out for his siblings. Also, he has a much better personality, is generally kind to others and tries his best not to hurt people pointlessly. He is also not obsessed with science and scientific study. Nonetheless, Sam will not let people hurt him or his loved ones, and he retains his strategic, analytical mind. In fact, Sam is an even better strategist than Raphael, and it was he who taught Raphael all the techniques of fighting a war as the general. Sam has shown a certain knack for knowing when the enemy will move, and he will never ever spread his forces thin. Applying the same concept to swordplay, Sam's dual wielding Fontaine Formless Sword always defends and attacks simultaneously, making it hard to directly attack him. As with his original self, Sam is well educated in magic, the sciences and history, and he still enjoys reading and writing. He is a scholar at heart and dedicates himself to gaining knowledge about the world around him. Sam is well traveled, and unlike his original self, prefers experiential learning and seeing events first hand, rather than reading about it in a book. He's very similar to a journalist in this regard. Appearance. Sam has long brown hair, the brilliant sky blue eyes of his family and a clean shaven face. He is quite feminine in how he looks, unlike Raphael, and is thinner and less well built. He still has an overall mesomorphic build, being quite lanky. Sam has rounded cheeks, and clear, fair skin. He is quite attractive to women, as he evidences in his conversations with Raphael and wears a mask to avoid unnecessary attention. Sam is known to dislike his own face and the trouble it brings him, so he personally would rather look more average. Powers and abilities ACA Original Sam can create and use a biotic sword for combat. He is a good swordsman and able to hold his own, even when he lacked one arm. He can handle two handed weaponry his right arm, as it is stronger to compensate for the lack of the other arm. Sam can create any numbers of biotic swords, with seemingly no limit, except for his magicka pool. He has also accelerated these swords with telekinesis to hit ranged targets, or channeled electricity along them to shock people he attacks. Sam can also perform electrokinesis, firing thunderbolts from his hand with ease and a seeming lack of observable fatigue. He can accelerate things to relatively high velocities via telekinesis (doing so with his sword is one of his preferred ranged attacks) and create strong wards. He can heal himself pretty well, betraying a good sense in restoration, and is quite well versed in the schools of magic for all around. Sam can further control swarms of lower animals to attack enemies, if they are in his vicinity. He does not need his hand to use this power, instead just thinking and sending the thoughts directly into the heads of the animals around him. Sam has shown himself capable of mentally accessing human minds, although it exhausts him rapidly, since he is unable to control anything which has free will that can overpower his will. (Animals bend to his will easily) Sam's left arm possesses several abilities. He has performed the conjuring of a pair of flame atronachs to aid him in battle. Sam has also created flaming whips for attack with his left hand, as well as fire obsidian shards to knock down opponents. Sam lost his extra daedric powers after Oblivion was cut off from Mundus. ACA Reloaded Sam retains his ability to create swords, and is an exceptionally talented swordsman who can handle himself well in combat. Sam is able to fight with a single sword, a sword and shield, with dual wielding techniques or with two hands, using his swords for all his stances. As he practices the Fontaine Formless Sword technique, this grants him incredible response times when using one or both blades. Because of his powers, this is generally his main form of offense and Sam has shown a capability to fight and kill twelve people alone, without even using his magicka. Sam has the ability manipulate the concept of information. He normally uses this to possess others by locking eyes with them. He turns into a black mist that flows into the person's eyes, and will have all his abilities silenced when he takes control of the other person. He retains his intellect and skills. Sam also gains all the knowledge that the person had and can see into the person's memories. If the person Sam is possessing is killed, he just reforms, as if he is leaving the person. With his summoning ability, Sam can create swords which are copies of his Fontaine blade made via information manipulation. Sam can fire the blades like projectiles by using information manipulation to impart momentum on the blades. Sam can create all copies of his sword and use them to impale enemies from range by firing them. Sam can dispel the swords at will as well. These swords cannot be sword channeled but have the external properties of a Fontaine sword such as absolute durability. The swords will vanish after some time. By imparting momentum to himself or negating gravitational acceleration, Sam can actually dash quickly in any direction, negate the momentum of falling and fly without hindrances. He can also stand on and leap off thin air. This gives him superior mobility even compared to other Fontaines. Sam can also negate incoming momentum, preventing projectiles and weapons from harming him. Via the use of his information manipulation at a lower level, Sam can use this ability to extract memories from people, or compel people to talk simply by suggesting to them in the form of questions. This can also allow him to mind control people if he exerts his will. Sam's other abilities via information manipulation are not well known, but he has shown the ability to permanently copy the magic and learned skills of others via gazing at them, via "reading information". Sam has shown that with his information manipulation, he is able to alter information of perception (through his ability to control minds or possess people) and copy information (as he can replicate his Fontaine sword with all its parameters, a normally impossible feat even for a blade projection type power) with no trouble. This would possibly hint that Sam's power is able to copy anything flawlessly, with no loss, as a magicka projection. He also seems capable of "rewriting" the perception, memories and even actions of others. Much about his ability is unknown, though. Sam's Truth Reader was awakened by the events he faced. It allows him to see past alterations and illusions, to gaze upon the original state of the world. As with all other forms, it grants him enhanced perception and reflexes. What powers the awakened form holds is unknown, although Sam has shown he can read, analyse and copy spells that people know, with no loss of spell power. This is unlikely the true extent of his ability, as Sam is also capable of doing this without his awakened Truth Reader. Sam can fire "beams" of magnetism for no magicka, as his second special power. These beams may not have the killing power of his swords, but they cause serious damage over extreme ranges, as they apply enough force to disrupt electrons and therefore cause molecular dissociation. This in turn causes disintegration of anything the beams hit. The ionisation of air creates an aurora like effect when Sam fires this. Sam also possesses the electrokinetic powers of the Fontaine bloodline, and he knows a strong ward spell. Sam also has knowledge of basic restoration, and can share his inner radiance with allies by purifying the souls of the departed. Like all the male Fontaines, Sam is biologically immortal. He is illusion resistant, and has all the strengths and weaknesses that come with being a Fontaine family member. Unlike most other Fontaines, as Sam passively bends certain types of information, he doesn't just resist any attempt to block his power use - he's completely immune to it. Weapons and Equipment Sam's has a true Fontaine sword used as the model for his copied swords, but unlike them he has to actually carry it on his person. This weapon, like all other Fontaine blades, is very sharp and is capable of cutting spirits. It cannot break and consequently can parry a lot of attacks that would crack lesser swords. Sam's Fontaine Sword Channel is to create an information disruption sheathe around his sword and attack, allowing him to "delete" the enemy's vitality on slash, making it do additional pure damage that must be dodged. This allows him to damage people who lock blades with him (i.e. the sword cannot touch the person, directly or indirectly, or they get damaged). Sam can also fire invisible sword beams via this by transmitting the sword's edge as "information" over long range and through multiple people in a linear path. Sam always carries his sword with him but rarely draws it. Sam wears medium armor, like most other Fontaines. He can duplicate his armor via information manipulation and so the one he wears is actually constructed entirely out of his special powers, which allows him to repair it just be exerting his magicka. He wears a mask at all times to hide his face, which he is annoyed with possessing. This mask is also a construct of his information manipulation and he can make as many copies as he wants. Trivia * Sam's ability in the original to control lower creatures was inspired by Murder of Crows from Bioshock Infinite, Devouring Swarm from Dishonored and the Bees power from Bioshock. * Sam's looks are based Noel Kreiss from Final Fantasy. * Sam's daedra arm in the original ACA has powers based on a Dragonknight from ESO, mainly the Ardent Flame and Earthen Heart trees, which prove amenable to being classed as daedric abilities, in the original ACA. * Sam's information rewriting power in ACA Reloaded is inspired by the magic system of Mahouka. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages Category:Amputees Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family